


Letters from Another World

by Yumoh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/Yumoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil's messenger eagle gets lost and a letter ends up going to a certain scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa fic on tumblr and I finally got around to posting it here.

Cecil hadn’t thought much of it when he sent his mail eagle into the air with a letter to Old Woman Josie. He had to reschedule their bowling meet because he had to watch over Janice .He of course was not about to email her like one of interns had suggested because he never had been up to date on those new fangled things. His eagle had been his faithful mail eagle since he was but a small boy. He couldn’t exactly remember where he got him. All he could remember was his faithful eagle being by his side with it’s purple and blue feathers and adorable white pupiless eyes. He went about his day expecting the eagle to teleport back to him with a reply like all mail eagles did. His eagle had not come back and Cecil was a bit concerned about it. He went about his day as usual and went to work at his lovely radio booth. He talked about the usual events in their town and complained about Steve Carlsburg. He warned people not to traverse into the forbidden dog park. Mayor Pamela Winchester held another press conference that they of course covered. 

All in all it was a regular day and he would be perfectly content but he still hadn’t received a reply. Josie usually was very quick in replying back to him and was very punctual. He decided to go over to her house and see if something was the matter. He got in his car which was very old but still got a little fight left in it. The car made a loud creaking noise as he got in and then gave a rumble of displeasure when he turned the key. He drove down quiet mostly empty streets towards her house. He arrived at her house and stepped out. She opened the door when he knocked and hovering above her were creatures that were most definitely not angels. Josie asked, “What brings you here Cecil.” She sounded surprised like she wasn't expecting him. 

He said, “Well I sent over my mail eagle to tell you about rescheduling the bowling meet and I never got a reply back.” Josie looked confused about him ever sending him and he could feel his heart sinking in his chest. 

She said shaking her head, “I haven’t seen your eagle Cecil and I haven’t received that message either.” She seemed apologetic and tried to get him to come inside to enjoy some tea with her. He begrudgingly accepted and they sat down and enjoyed tea while they caught up on the happening of the town together. She told him about her new friends all named Erika who were most definitely not angels. She patiently listened as he talked about his day. Then they discussed the bowling meet which the agreed would be moved to next wednesday if it still existed. They exchanged their goodbyes and Josie told him that she hoped that he found his eagle soon. He climbed into his his car and went home. The night was beautiful and the sky was a vibrant purplish color and the moon was a perfect circle glowing in the sky.

A whole week went by and his eagle was yet to come back to him. He waited patiently everyday wondering if the hawk was missing it’s usual meal of mice and old newspapers. It enjoyed especially to eat the sports sections. He had just cued for the weather when his eagle teleported back in front of him. It had a note tied on it’s left ankle along with the letter to old woman Josie and then perched itself on his microphone. He untied the note and read it’s contents. 

I don’t know if anyone will get this but this eagle just popped into my lab and perched on my shoulder. I didn’t open the letter on it’s ankle because it clearly wasn’t for me. The eagle itself is strange and it isn’t like anything I had ever seen. First off I have no idea how it got into my laboratory without me noticing and the windows were all closed. Also it has unnatural feathers and that eye color is also incredibly strange. All of which don’t match any other type of eagle or bird for that matter which I thoroughly researched. It tried to eat my papers which is definitely not in it’s diet. Also who sends letters via messenger birds when there is both email and post offices. So I decided to send a note back to see if it would bring it back to the sender hopefully.

~Carlos

Cecil read the note and was very curious about this Carlos. He seemed to be a scientist and Night Vale didn’t have any of those. They would come every once in awhile and would leave saying nothing here was sane which was quite rude to say. The weather ended and he went back to reporting the news. He was tempted to talk about the note considering he told his viewers about most new development in his life. He decided that it couldn’t hurt and spoke about the brief note from the mysterious Carlos. He rambled about the neat clean handwriting, and how wonderful that name sounded. He let the syllables melt on his tongue as he said Carlos. When the show had ended, he left for his house taking his eagle and the precious note with him. He sat at his desk having dug out a quill and some scrap of paper from a hidden compartment in his desk. Writing was not allowed as it could lead to books which could tragically lead to reading books, so he had to hide his stationary and claim his eagle was most certainly only his imaginary friend which of course was perfectly reasonable. He picked up his pen and wrote to Carlos. He wrote:

I am glad that you kept my eagle safe and I assure you my mail eagle is quite normal. Also mailing via letters is much too dangerous as you know the menacing government agency is sure to look through anything. Emails are much too difficult because computers are so complex. So I prefer mail eagles because they are majestic creatures. Are you a scientist because you mentioned a laboratory and I heard that scientists worked in those?

~Cecil

That was the start of their correspondence and notes and letters were exchanged back and forth. Carlos ever the scientist asked lots of questions which Cecil was happy to answer. They once got in quite argument when Carlos mentioned the obviously false existence of mountains and Cecil replied with the fact mountains do not exist. This argument went back and forth until Carlos sent a picture of himself next to something that Cecil refused to accept as a mountain. But the moment he had opened the letter and saw the photo his breath left him. Carlos was so handsome that Cecil wanted to squeal. Carlos had the most luscious and glossy dark curls with beautiful gray eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was absolutely perfect and Cecil made sure to rant thoroughly about it on his show. He pinned it on the wall of his radio booth along with his other photos. There was a drawing Janice had given him and some pictures of her. Also there was some of places all over night vale that he couldn’t remember even taking. Each note was precious and he treasured every single one. Carlos was something new something exciting which he had never gotten to experience. He had been born and raised in this town and he had never left but Carlos was someone from the outside. He did sciencey things in his white lab coat which was amazing. Cecil got out his old camera and took a photo of himself to send back to Carlos. Cecil had made sure to look nice in the photo right down to his third eye. He sent it attached to the next note. 

Over the months their relationship grew into friendship and they regularly talked to each other. Occasionally sending photos of whatever they were doing. They learned little bits of each other's pasts and whispered secrets to each other through the ink on the page. Cecil was developing a bit of a crush if he did say so himself. He found himself look at the small collection of photos on Carlos on his wall. He would sigh and mope when Carlos took a long time to respond and wondered how to reply without sounding stupid. His heart raced when Carlos said his eyes were awesome and looked really nice with those contacts in. Cecil was blushing even though Carlos didn’t think his eyes were that color of purple. He gushed about Carlos on the air and he received some letters namely from Janice telling him to go get Carlos if he liked him so much. But Carlos was far away way out of his reach. Even if he made his heart go all melty he could never hold him and see him. How could he leave this town he was attached to and how would Carlos react to him liking him in the first place. If he confessed and Carlos rejected then he could lose those letters that he so dearly loved. So he kept silent about them and tried to bury them. 

Almost a full year passed on this strange relationship of theirs that didn’t quite fit friendship anymore. Both seemed to shy away from the subject and kept on talking about a lot of other things. Carlos wrote long letters on his latest experiments like the big nerd he was. Cecil could just see Carlos’s eyes lighting up as he explained his science. He yearned to hear Carlos’s voice which probably was as wonderful as the rest of him. He wrote back talking about the radio station and the town. Carlos always seemed to never truly believe him when he told him about the normal events that happen in Night Vale. He would always reply what a great writer he was and how imaginative he was. Cecil always pouted a little when he saw this but knew Carlos was a scientist and all the scientists that came to their town always said that this town was impossible. He wished that he could have Carlos here and that he could show him everything in his town.

Cecil had just finished up the show and was headed home to get dressed for the party. Apparently from what he heard a group of scientists were coming to town. They had heard about their little town and had decided to check it out. The town was holding a party at the town hall to welcome the guests. The thought of scientists made his mind wander onto Carlos again. His latest letter had said he was going on a research trip and how excited he was. Carlos had sent him a picture to go along with it. His dark curls were wild and perfect. He was concentrating on the chemicals in front of him with a dead set look in his gorgeous eyes. Cecil had stared at the picture for what could have been an eternity. He got dressed quickly realizing how little time he had left. Getting on a dark purple suit with octopus arms which had imprinted on the back in a slightly lighter color the the rest of the suit. Then he combed his platinum blonde hair and applying dark wine colored lipstick. He left the house hurriedly and headed towards town hall. He had pulled up to the party which was already in full swing. He got out and head up the white steps. Lights had been strung up and a banner had been placed proclaiming, “Welcome to Night Vale.” He walked over and saw all the familiar faces of the town were there. The scientists were there too standing near the refreshment table. Some were furiously writing in small leather bound notebooks. Others were cautiously sampling the assortment of food that had been laid out on the table. As he scanned the crowd his eyes met with a pair of familiar dark eyes. His breathe caught in his throat. 

Carlos’s eyes blinked and a handsome smile unfolded across his face. Cecil managed to unstick his feet from the ground and walk over to Carlos. They stood for a long moment staring into each other’s eyes. Trying to come to terms with the fact they were actual seeing each other and this wasn’t some sort of dream. Cecil managed to say, “Hello Carlos.” Carlos seemed a bit flustered and adjusted his black rimmed glasses nervously. 

He replied, “Cecil I wasn’t expecting to meet you here.” Cecil’s heart gave a trill at hearing Carlos’s voice for the first time. They got drinks and found a secluded corner and talked. Carlos talked about when he heard about the town he had never thought that it was the same one Cecil had been describing. Cecil replied how glad he was that they had met and how he hoped they would see each other often. He and Carlos blushed a little as the words tumbled from his lips. The conversation continued straying towards random topics and questions. Then Carlos made a mention of the nonexistent mountains which Cecil quickly replied that they didn't exists. A glint appeared in Carlos’s eyes as he tried to explain that they did indeed exist. Cecil just chalked it up as scientist stuff so he let Carlos rant about. He looked into those eyes and found himself lost in them yet again. He saw those thick locks and longed to run his fingers through the soft looking curls. He didn’t even realize when Carlos had stopped talking until he realized that Carlos was looking at him too. He realized how close they were sitting and how their faces weren’t too far from each other either. Cecil didn’t really stop himself as he got closer and closer. Carlos seemed to be moving closer to him and he saw those eyes were staring deep into his eyes. Their lips met in a gentle kiss and nothing could have been more perfect. It didn’t last long and when they pulled back Cecil saw something that caused him to giggle. The lipstick he had worn had gotten on Carlos and he looked ridiculous. Carlos seemed confused and asked, “What so funny.” Cecil replied with an another kiss. This time it was not as soft and more urgent. The kiss trailed into a bunch of smaller ones before Cecil started moving his lips down Carlos’s jaw leaving behind lip stick stained hickeys that stood out on Carlos’s skin. He loosened Carlos’s tie and dragged kisses down his neck making his masterpiece. He pulled away grinning and flushed as he looked at the gorgeous sight in front of him. Carlos looked absolutely ravishable. His hair was even wilder now and his glasses were slightly askew. He was panting slightly with his lips parted making Cecil want to kiss him again. The marks he had left stood out against his neck. They tried to straighten up after that and not look suspicious before they headed back to the party. The night was absolutely perfect and when the two parted ways Carlos nervously said, “I was wondering if you could show me around town if you want and we could get something to eat.” 

“I would love to show you Night Vale and there is this amazing place that you have just got to try.” After that was arranged, Cecil drove home and trudged to his room utterly tired. He fell asleep knowing that Carlos was no longer just a photograph and savoring the warm feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you left a kudo or a comment.


End file.
